Somebody To Love A Justin Bieber story
by Rosie118
Summary: 17 yr. old Jessica Olsen is hoping to get into Juilliard & becoming a professional dancer someday. But to do that, she might need to do one thing that she will hate. Like being Justin Bieber's choreographer. *rest of summary inside*
1. 1 Posting Videos on YouTube

Summary: But will she accomplish more than just reaching her way to her dream college? You'll just have to read to find out. *the story is better than it sounds* I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING ELSE IN HERE! Only the storyline and the character Jessica Olsen. Enjoy, R&R

**Somebody To Love**

**Chapter 1: Posting Videos on YouTube**

When Jessica Olsen walked inside her Florida penthouse, she heard music that was blasting through the whole house. Her mom was probably in the dance studio working on new routines. She's been a choreographer for all Broadway shows, music videos, movies all that kind of stuff for five years.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Jessica yelled entering the studio.

Her mom turned off the music when she saw her daughter walk in.

"Oh…hi sweetie…how was school?" she asked out of breath.

"It was fine, but the song that we danced to today was the song 'Baby' by Justin Beaver" she groaned.

Jessica is a senior at a dance school in Florida and hopes to go to Juilliard and becoming a professional dancer like her mom.

"Why do you hate the boy Jessica? You don't even know him" her mom asked.

"It's not just him, it's all celebrities. They think they can get or do anything they want just because they're famous. And you know I hate that" Jessica answered.

"I know sweetie, but if you want to become a professional dancer one day, you're going to have to deal with it" her mom mentioned.

"I know," Jessica sighed, "Well I'm gonna work on my dance video for school" she said as she walked to her room.

When Jessica walked into her room, she went over to her closet and picked out a purple tank top and short black gym shorts that had a rainbow-colored crown on the front and changed. She then walked over to her computer and turned on her web-cam and started to record.

"Hey Ms. Sapphire, my name Jessica Olsen and I am one of your students. The dance routine I will be doing is a Jessica Olsen original and the song I will be dancing to is "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love' by Usher" she said as she turned on her iPod and started to dance.

After she finished, she sent the video to her dance teacher. She then made a copy to put on YouTube. Jessica has a bunch of videos online of her dancing, some of the videos show her singing and dancing. She then decided to do another video for fun and to post on YouTube.

"Jessica, dinner's ready!" her mom shouted.

"Okay, be right there!" she yelled back.

She pressed the 'start' button on the web-cam and turned on the music. Jessica then started to dance again. (A/N: the dance she's doing is the one from Another Cinderella Story: Just That Girl)

When she finished, she uploaded the video and walked out of her room to eat dinner.


	2. 2 Finding Someone New

**Somebody To Love**

**Chapter 2: Finding Someone New**

_**In Atlanta, Georgia:**_

Justin Bieber was in the dance studio in Island Records. Him, his mom Pattie, and his manager Scooter Braun, were looking for a new choreographer. Justin's old choreographer, Leah, had quit the dancing business and went to writing novels. _(weird right?) _Some of the people who were being interviewed were mostly Beiber fans. They've gone through a bunch of people and still had a lot more.

"Okay, um…thanks for coming. We'll let you know in about a week" Justin said to the squealing girl as she walked out.

"Okay, next!" Scooter shouted.

"Hi, the name's Ashley," she started, "and I will be doing an interpreted dance" she smiled widely.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley finished by ending her dance with the word 'ta-da'. Justin, Pattie, and Scooter were speechless.

"Uh…thank you for that uh…great dance," Justin said as he walked over to the fan, "What was it about?" he asked scratching his head.

"You of course!" Ashley replied happily.

"I was afraid of that" Justin mumbled as Scooter walked over.

"Well, thank you for coming Ashley. We'll let you know if you got the job. Bye" Scooter said as the fan walked out the door.

"Mom, how many more are there?" Justin complained as he sat back down.

"About thirty more Justin" she answered.

"Ugh" Justin groaned.

After two hours, everyone was gone and Justin thought his head was going to explode.

"Scooter, we literally interviewed a hundred people and half of them were fans. Plus…I hate to say this but, everyone's dancing was terrible" Justin spoke up.

"I know Justin, but you need to choose someone. I mean, you're a great dancer n' all, but we still need a choreographer to teach the back-up dancers and to teach you when we do music videos" Scooter pointed out.

"Yeah I know" Justin sighed as he turned on his iPod touch.

After Justin turned on his iPod, he went onto YouTube and saw a couple of videos were uploaded a few hours ago. So he clicked on one of them and once the video finished loading, it showed a girl around his age dancing. Justin was amazed.

"Hey yo Scooter, check this out man" Justin said.

"What is it?" Scooter asked.

"Just come here and look" Justin said waving his hand to come over.

Scooter walked over and Justin's mom leaned over her son to see what it was. After the video finished, they clicked on another and watched it.

"She's great! Don't you think so?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, she's a great dancer. In fact, she could be your new choreographer" Scooter mentioned.

"That's what I was thinking. _**And how gorgeous she looks," Justin thought in his head, **_"Let me go on Facebook and look her up" Justin said logging onto Facebook.

_**Back in Florida:**_

Jessica was in school now. Right now her class was learning the history of dancing. They were learning how ballroom dancing was popular in the 1900s. The classroom phone started to beep, so her teacher, Mr. Caventino went to pick it up.

"This is Caventino's classroom," he started, "Oh, yes of course. She'll be right down" he said as he hung up, "Jessica Olsen, grab your things" he said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Your mother is here to pick you up early" Mr. Cavenino replied.

"Oh, okay. Umm, see you tomorrow then Mr. Caventino" she said as she walked out of the classroom.

As Jessica was walking towards the main office, she saw her mom and waved.

"Hey mom" Jessica said as she hugged her mom.

"Hey sweetie" her mom said back.

"So mom, why am I leaving early?" Jess asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home. Now come on" Jess's mom said as they walked out of the school


End file.
